1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a loading machine having a drive train with overload protection.
2. Related Technology
In agricultural, forestry and construction site working machines such as, loading machines, and more specifically, for example, in telescopic loaders, excavators/dredgers or cranes, more and more powerful engines are being used. As a rule, the increase in power is also associated with an increase in the moments of torque acting upon the drive train of the loading machine, wherein the operating state of the loading machine leads to moments of extreme traction in the drive axles. An overload in the drive train can occur when the maximum driving power of the engine is supplied to the drive line. As a result, damage can ensue to the drive train such as, for example, a break in the drive shaft.
In order to resolve the problem cited above, overload protection devices have been provided, wherein the engine power is limited so that in the event of an arising overload condition, the engine power is shifted down in order to protect the drive train from being damaged.
This type of power limitation has been previously practiced. Measuring devices are applied that sense magnitudes that would affect the drive train, such as a moment of torque. The measuring devices send signals to a control unit, which in turn generates a control signal for regulating or reducing the power output of the driving engine based on the signals received. Such measuring devices on the drive train require an expansive installation and are expensive.
The underlying problem of the invention is seen therein that an overload protection is made possible which does not require extensive measuring devices on the drive train.